Future Fighters II - Returns
by Khris-san
Summary: Seiko y Mel derrotaron a Bison, pero una nueva amenaza traerá tragedias y nuevos aliados más se suman a la causa de la justicia. Dos de los nuevos descendientes de los clanes que derrotaron a Orochi serán partícipes de esta nueva aventura. La guerra recién comienza... El regreso de Legado buscará la gloria y la victoria.
1. The Legacy Returns

El primer capítulo de Future Fighters Returns está acá!

Si tienen dudas es mejor que revisen el primero de Legacy (está completo) para comprender mejor la historia.

Gaiden Cybile lo subiré mañana para ir preparando el terreno hacia la historia de la princesa mariposa.

Quiero agradecer a Miki White y Kein Sylvan por sus porras y aportes a cada personaje de esta Saga, sin duda que ustedes son responsables de este proyecto iniciado por Miki y del cual yo lo he llevado a los 4 episodios prometidos.

Los personajes de Street Fighter y King of Fighters son propiedad de Capcom y SNK respectivos. Los ficticios (Lauren, Frederic, Dicky Jay, Sho y Bryan) de su servidor y de Miki White, Mel y Feiling de Street Fighter III 3rd Strike han sido remasterizados por mi y Miki. Es un fic sin fines de lucro y pueden usar con libertad cada personaje creado n.n

* * *

Capítulo I: The Legacy Returns

20 de enero...

(Todos) ¡Feliz cumpleaños Seiko!

Han pasado cuatro meses desde que Seiko y Mel derrotaron a Bison y un mes más desde que Rosalie se fue de Japón. Seiko acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad junto con todos sus amigos y varios de los guerreros han vuelto para acompañar en el día de nuestro héroe, con Dicky animando la fiesta con los chicos danzando y disfrutando. Ricardo y Shizuoka no tardaron en adaptarse al clan, mientras que otros chicos más serán también protaginistas de esta nueva aventura que apenas está por comenzar.

-Oye Seiko ¿Dónde crees que están Bryan y Aoi?

-No lo se Sho... Deberían estar por llegar.

-O quizas que rayos estarán haciendo.

_Sho Kusanagi es el nuevo descendiente de uno de los tres clanes que derrotaron a Orochi milenios atrás. Hijo de Kyo y Yuki, ha sido rival de Seiko cada vez que va a Southtown y ha sacado el lado romántico de su madre para hacer caer a innunerables chicas. Sin embargo tiene novia y... fastidiosa y celosa: Kaede. Sho es más sociable y más resposable que Kyo._

-Al menos tu y Kazuo llegaron a tiempo para la fiesta.

-Sep... espero que esta vez Kaede trate de cambiar...

-¿Aun estás con esa loca?

-¡Oye no la trates así! Si es verdad que es un... poco complicada, pero no es mala persona. ¡Hey! Ahi viene Yagami con los instrumentos.

-Siento la demora, pero no podía llegar sin la música de verdad.

-Tranquilo viejo, los demás te estabamos esperando. Pasa.

_Kazuo Yagami es el otro descendiente de los tres tesoros sagrados, hijo de Iori y Kira luego de que Ryu y Kyo lograron romper la maldición del pacto de Orochi años atrás, la chica regresó para buscarlo y tras un intercambio de palabras con Kyo retomó su relación y formaron familia. Kira había desaparecido tras el rechazo de Iori, puesto que si tenían un hijo con la maldición de Orochi, ella moría. Kyo accedió a ayudarlo junto con Ryu, reacio a la ayuda jamás lo aceptó hasta que al romper el pacto con el antiguo dios Gaia, Iori supo que finalmente jamás comprendió el real odio hacia Kusanagi. Con apoyo extra de Yuki, volvió con Kira y ahora Kazuo es el nuevo protector del Magatama no Yasakani, tal como Sho con la espada Kusanagi._

-Díganme si esos otros dos no han llegado.

-Tienes razón - Seiko lo recibía codialmente con gaseosas y obviamente era una fiesta de disfraces - Lobos... Mejor dicho tortugas por lo lentos que son.

-Olvídalo bro... Allí vienen.

_Bryan Bogard es hijo mayor de Terry y Mary Ryan, el nuevo lobo de Southtown y protector de Michael, su pequeño hermano de 4 años. Aoi es el hijo único de Andy y Mai que por fin años atrás accedió al matrimonio con la ninja Shiranui. Ambos son primos y defienden a Southtown del renacimiento de Howard Connection, quienes quieren vengar a Geese matando a los hijos de ambos para satisfacer venganza... Pero Terry y Andy confían en que Bryan y Aoi son capaces por su cuenta de vencerlos y de que ellos siempre han querido pelear por los suyos..._

_Bryan además es el amigo y rival de amores de niñez de Mike Rogers, quien murió en la explosión de la base de Shadaloo. Una vez separados, juraron que si el otro moría, el sobreviviente debía proteger a Dicky Jay, de quien justamente ambos se enamoraron._

-Lamentamos la demora, esos idiotas de Connection...

-No se preocupen - agregaba Seiko - sabemos lo que pasa allá y me alegro que estén bien... pasen y cuidado con el ponche.

-Pues felicidades Seiko - Aoi traía el regalo en conjunto con Bryan, jamás hacen algo separado. Si bien son primos, parecen más hermanos.

-Gracias Aoi, pero no era necesario, solo es cosa de disfrutarlo con amigos.

Ambos Bogard entraban a la casa de los Hoshi-Kasugano y veían al resto de los chicos, riendo y bailando como verdaderos adolescentes al ritmo de la música de Dicky. Mel y Ryoko reían a otro lado como buenos amigos sin olvidar la promesa de novios cuando ella cumpla al menos 15 ó 16 años; Feiling salía a bromear con Ricardo sobre algún gusto hacia Shizuoka; Sho y Kazuo preparaban la música extra; Saki algo apartada conversando con Sakura y otros más cuyos hijos son conocidos amigos de familia.

-Han ¿nunca dejarás de ser así con otras niñas?

-¡Oh vamos Charlie! Parece que no me conoces bien.

-O mejor dicho: Te conozco bastante bien.

-¿Estás un poco... celosa?

-No, solo que siempre sales con una "conquista nueva", eres un buen amigo, pero no me gusta que juegues con otras chicas... como tu papá antes de conocer a Yuri-san.

-Siempre dicen eso de mi, el pasado de mi viejo me condena.

-Olvídalo ¿Sabes que tengo que practicar para una audición la otra semana?

-Te irá bien - bebe algo de ponche - por algo Athena-san te ayuda.

_Han es el hijo de Robert Garcia y Yuri Sakazaki, heredero del "Furioso Tigre Kyokugen" y del negocio familiar de la Fundación García. Con 18 años ha tenido conquistas por su capacidad de atraer chicas y el carácter amable sacado de Yuri, pero eso no significa que es solo hijo de papá: defiende Southtown con los Bogard y es hábil en el arte del Kyokugen-ryu._

_Charlotte Sie es la hija adoptiva de Kensou y Athena Asamiya. Tiene 13 años, nacida en Francia y criada en un orfanato de China era maltratada por los niños de aquel lugar. En uno de los viajes de negocios de Robert, Han vio que esos chicos malos sabían artes marciales y sometían a Charlotte a cosas feas, incluso le quitaron unos aretes de único recuerdo de su madre. Han la defendió y con ayuda de Robert y Yuri la trajeron a vivir con ellos. __Dueña de una voz privilegiada, Athena se dio cuenta de su talento e inmediatamente la crió como hija. Junto a su hermanastra de 12, Ai, hacen duetos de J-Pop y son instruidas en las artes marciales chinas y en el dominio del poder psíquico siendo las nuevas Psycho Soldiers. "Charlie" como es llamada por Han, es también una de las grandes amigas de Ryoko._

-Solo espero quedar dentro.

-Oye, insisto que estarás dentro.

Mientras Han y Charlotte hablaban de la audición, los adultos estaban al otro lado compartiendo y bebiendo sake, hablando de muchas cosas y en especial las anécdotas de años atrás... Cada cual con su pareja.

-Hace bastante años que no no reuníamos todos juntos, si mal no recuerdo es desde mi boda con Sakura.

-Tienes razón bro - agregaba Ken - y ver a los chicos alegra más el día. Oye Terry, ¿dónde dejaste al pequeño "Mike"?

-Se quedó en la mansión García jugando con Ryonosuke, así Mary y yo podíamos ir más tranquilo.

-Y así tendríamos más tiempo para charlar con ustedes - intervenía Yuri - Oye cariño ¿Dónde estarán mi hermano y King?

-Deberían llegar en cualquier momento - respondía Robert -... allí vienen.

_Junto con Ryo y King llegaba Kumiko, la hija mayor de los Sakazaki. Con 17 años es la hermana mayor de Ryonosuke y prima de Han. Es una chica que demuestra rudeza y el verdadero valor de las artes Kyokugen-ryu contra cualquier rival, defiende a su pequeño hermano de Howard Connection y porque es el futuro heredero de las artes marciales de Takuma. Si bien es chica, enorgullece basante a Takuma y es la rival de Saki Nozomi, del cual no conviene estar en medio de ambas._

-Sentimos la demora pero había problemas con Connection y...

-Tranquilo Ryo, Terry ya nos contó y Bryan con Aoi ya están acá con mi hijo ayudando.

_Olvidé mencionarles que cada vez que Kumiko escucha el nombre de Aoi se sonroja._

-Ve Kumiko, luego tendremos que hablar de "tus mejillas".

-Mamá... (_no me coloques en vergüenza)_

Kumiko se iba con los chicos y la fiesta comenzaba de verdad, cada cual tenía su pareja sea futura novia como Mel y Ryoko, o bien amigos como los demás. De la nada Feiling salió triste a tomar aire y Kusanagi lo notó, dejó algunas cosas y vestido de Batman salía a conversar con la china.

-¿Estás bien Fei? Te ves mal.

-No... No te preocupes...

Feiling miraba hacia el oscuro cielo y aun pensaba en el error que cometió y que casi provocara la enemistad de Seiko y Mel, el secuestro de Rosalie y Ryoko; y estar casi muertos a manos de Bison. La reflexión fue profunda y Sho tomaba una de sus manos, había algo en Feiling que lo atraía y muchas veces las convesaciones con Kazuo le hacían dudar. Sin lugar a dudas que a Sho le gustaba Feiling, pero ante el carácter de Kaede la misión parecía imposible.

* * *

_Sol brilla con la Luna_

_El Sol sin la Luna nada será,_

_Las lágrimas del cielo_

_A tus ojos caerán..._

_La punta de la espada legendaria_

_Que a las lágrimas secó,_

_El sello ha regresado_

_Y la doncella rescatada salió._

_No ahondes en la tristeza_

_Que aun no llega tu destino,_

_Cuando encuentres el futuro_

_Tu corazón será el camino._

* * *

-Es lindo...

-Se me ocurrió al momento, es un poco de la historia de mi clan y... como te ves triste lo mezclé con lo que sentías...

...

-No quiero cometer el error de antes...

-No lo harás, ¿y si bailamos? Al menos para reírnos un poco de Kumiko je-je.

-Bueno... Vayamos señor heredero de un clan milenario que venció a Orochi.

Del brazo ambos regresan a la pista, Seiko notaba que Saki aun no venía y fue a buscarla. Lo primero que veía la chica era un traje de príncipe pirata en un parte en el ojo y claro... Seiko comiendo panqués.

-Oye aun no tienes disfraz, ¿por qué no vienes?

-No tengo ganas de ir, por favor déjame sola.

-Saki... - Seiko le tomaba la mano cuando Saki se sonrojaba por el gesto, inmediatamente una bofetada fue lo que el japonés recibió y varios tirones de cabello.

-¡Te dije que quería estar sola!

-¡Ayyyy! ¡Duele!

Saki le daba una paliza... Entre triste y graciosa a la vez, pero todo eso cambió cuando la inglesa accidentalmente lanzó el control remoto y el televisor se encendió solo. La noticia que Seiko vería cambiará su vida para siempre.

_CTN noticias... Extra!_

_..._

_..._

_No se como decirlo... Pero es mi deber informar a los televidentes del trágico y misterioso desastre de Génova..._

_La ciudad italiana ha sido borrada del mapa, todos sus habitantes están muertos y se descartan sobrevivientes..._

_Es triste... Jamás en mi vida me ha tocado informar una noticia así... Soy Matt Jones y... Que Dios nos ampare..._

-Génova... ¡ROSALIE!

Seiko se fue con prisa hacia donde estaban los adultos y tanto Saki como los demás chicos miraban extrañados como el japonés salía como si nada y con el rostro lleno de preocupación. Una vez afuera le explicó a Ryu lo que pasaba quien no creía en las palabras de su hijo.

-¿Qué dices Seiko? Es imposible...

-¡ESTÁ EN TODAS LAS NOTICIAS DEL MUNDO!

Una vez que vieron la televisión Ryu no lo podía creer, Sakura tampoco, Ryoko estaba impresionada. Rosalie y Rose estaban allá y rápidamente con ayuda del Yoga de Ryu se teletransportaron todos. La noticias tenían razón: Génova ya no era nada más que solo tierra desierta, Seiko recorría corriendo el lugar cuando observaron a dos sombras inertes...

¡ROSALIE! ¡ROSE-SAN!

Ambas fueron atacadas: Rose estaba inconsciente ante los intentos de defender a la chica y Rosalie tenía heridas de gravedad y su cabello estaba carmesí, lo cual daba indicio de que había peleado tiempo antes. Todos los demás atendían a Rose mientras que Seiko tenía a Rosalie en sus brazos, jamás pensó que el mejor día de su vida, su cumpleaños terminara de tal forma.

-¡ROSALIE! ¡ROSALIE! ¡REACCIONA!

-Se... iko...

-¡Rosalie calma! Estarás bien...

-Seiko... no te... quedes... solo...

-¡No digas eso!

-Ya no podré más... pero... con protegerte... me iré... feliz...

Saki estaba detrás de la escena y finalmente comprendió que la conversación con Rosalie no era broma, ella no volvería y la muerte era la causante del dolor.

-Seiko... - Rosalie tomaba el rostro del chico y le daba el último beso antes de partir - siempre... te... amaré...

-No...

-Adiós... Sei... kooo...

-¡NOOOO!

Rosalie acaba de morir en brazos de Seiko, su grito desgarrador fue oído por todos y en aquél momento supieron del triste evento que acaba de suceder. Seiko golpeaba con furia la tierra y un aura negra con roja se apoderaba de su cuerpo, la ira explotó y el gi de Seiko cambió por completo: sus ojos llorosos se conviertieron en rojo sangre y el kanji ten en su espalda daban una señal... Que el Satsui no Hado se manifestó por completo en él.

-¡¿ROSALIEEEEEEEEE?!

...

Seiko trataba de controlase, pero la muerte de Rosalie lo dejó sin habla y lleno de rencor. Ryu trataba de ayudarlo hasta que finalmente el aura desapareció y el chico caía débil ante la liberación del ki oscuro… Seiko desconcertado se iba del lugar mientras que los demás trasladaban el cuerpo de Rosalie y a la inconsciente Rose.

* * *

Una semana despúes...

Rose fue la única sobreviviente, la masacre fue solo y exclusivamente para llegar hacia Rosalie, todo Génova la intentó proteger sin importar el resultado de desaparecer, pero lo más terrible para Seiko es saber quien fue el responsable de esta catástrofe: Bison fue derrotado, Lee había escapado pero no tenía las habilidades para pelear contra alguien del nivel del Soul Power, solo quedaba una sola persona… Seiko había encontrado una rasgadura de un traje formal de escuela, solo un chico usaría prendas así y ya le había hecho una advertencia de desafío antes…

El funeral se hizo de forma solemne, Rose fue la primera en dejar flores a la tumba de Rosalie, seguida de Ryoko y los demás chicos. Seiko fue el último en estar allí con la cinta blanca que le había dado a la chica como recuerdo en sus manos, el viento soplaba y la lluvia dejaba caer sus lágrimas para encomendarse al pésame de los guerreros. Saki espero a que todos se fueran para estar a solas y observar aquel féretro, recordando la promesa de cuidar al hombre que se supone será el dueño de su destino.

-Rosalie… haré todo lo posible por cumplir tu promesa…

En ello Saki observaba un brillo en su chaqueta azul, cuando miró lo que había dentro se sintió rara al encontrar dos cartas de tarot en el bolsillo.

_The Truth… (__Verdad__)_

_The Hope… __(Esperanza)_

Saki pensaba volver al orfanato, pero en vez de eso decidió visitar a Seiko que aun estaba triste por la muerte de Rosalie, una vez dentro trató de buscarlo, pero en vez de eso estaba entrenando con los rayos de Sol fuertes sobre su cuerpo. Lo veía cansado, agotado, pero con más ganas de pelear y claramente era una sensación de venganza.

-¿Seiko?

-Saki… ¿qué haces acá?

-Te vi triste ese día y… quería saber como estabas…

-Que pregunta más tonta, me viste ese día y así aun preguntas.

-¡Oye no me trates así!

Saki le iba a dar otra bofetada a Seiko por irrespetuoso, pero en vez de eso el japonés detuvo el golpe sosteniendo la mano de Saki y mirándola fijamente a los ojos – ¡no entiendes! ¡no sabes que es perder a alguien importante en tus brazos! ¡Ver como esa persona agoniza en frente tuyo! ¡Ver con impotencia como el responsable aun sigue vivo! ¡Ver como el Satsui no Hado me consume día a día!… ahh… Saki… lo lamento… yo…

Seiko reaccionaba y tras lo que estaba sucediendo se fue corriendo del lugar y Saki decidiría dejarlo ir, pero finalmente lo fue a buscar y lo encontró en la plaza de Setagaya; solo, desconsolado y sin respuestas.

-Si me vas a golpear hazlo…

-No estás solo…

-No te olvides de nosotros – Han intervenía junto con los demás chicos que venían a darle ánimos al guerrero del viento – juntos encontraremos al culpable y no solo tendrá que enfrentarse a ti sino que todos nosotros.

-Amigos…

-Levántate viejo… lo que menos quiere Rosalie es verte así, ella quiere que te levantes y sigas peleando.

Mel le estiraba el brazo a Seiko que pensando en las palabras de su mejor amigo la toma y lograba levantarse – tienes razón bro… ella nos quiere unidos, jamás separados.

-¡Por que juntos jamás nos vencerán!

(Todos) ¡SIII!

…

…

_¿Dónde estoy?_

"_Bienvenida al mundo celestial, joven Rosalie"_

_¿Quién eres?_

"_Soy la soberana de este mundo, soy la princesa Athena."_

_He oído hablar de ti…_

_-"y supongo que también has oído hablar de mi"_

…

_¡Gouki-sama! Pero… si usted…_

_(Posándose en frente de Rosalie)… Rosalie, Ryu purifico mi alma en nuestro último enfrentamiento, por esa razón estoy acá con Athena resguardando el mundo celestial. Pero debemos ayudar a mi nieto en su lucha, tu muerte solo es el inicio de la gran amenaza que se avecina._

"_Gouki-sama tiene razón, Rosalie. Debo aguardar que Seiko siga vivo aun…"_

"_así será… William…"_

¿Quién será ese William? ¿Por qué Rosalie lo conocía? ¿Qué harán ahora ella y Gouki en el mundo celestial? ¿Logrará Seiko encontrar al asesino?

* * *

Kumiko, Ryonosuke, Aoi, Charlotte, Han, Michael y Kazuo pertenecen a la generación de KOF. Respecto de Kazuo, tomé una tesis de Kein Sylvan sobre el drama CD de Iori y la trasladé al fic, sobre el nombre de la chica es ficticio, ya que no se sabe como se llama en realidad. (para efectos de mi fic se llamará Kira)

hasta nueva ocasión y espérense a mañana para "Cybile", Adiós a todos y que tengan buen día! :D


	2. Nuevo Príncipe

Okey, ando un poco estresado y necesitaba avanzar algo en el fic para sacarme este problema y estudiar mejor, asi que les llevo el 2do cap de esta nueva saga.

Que más decir, a mis lectores que siguen la historia agradecer que la vean y en especial a mis tres favoritos por sus reviews constantes de apoyo y ánimos. Kein Sylvan, Miki y Honoo va para ustedes.

Los personajes son propiedad de Capcom y SNK respectivos, los ficticios no corresponden a ninguna compañía, son creados por mi, Miki y Kein Sylvan. es un fic sin fines de lucro para fans.

* * *

Capítulo II: Un nuevo príncipe

Cinco meses después… 25 de mayo…

…

…

Zzz…

-Seiko… despierta…

Zzz… ah…

-¡despierta! (coscorrón de Saki)

¡PAAAFF!

-¡Auuuuuu! ¡Eso me dolió!

-¡Estás en medio de un examen y te quedas dormido!

-¡No es mi culpa que no haya podido dormir bien anoche!

(Sonido de regla gigante je-je) ¡Hoshi! ¡Nozomi! ¡Si siguen así les quitaré el examen y los castigaré allá afuera!

-Sabe que maestra, ¡colóqueme ese cero y deje de fastidiarme!

Seiko no ha tenido buenos días y los meses en Keio no han sido gratos, desde la muerte de Rosalie solo se ha dedicado a entrenar duro desde el día e incluso en la noche para encontrar al responsable que causó su asesinato y la tragedia de Génova. La distracción en las clases se ha notado y no es por flojera o por bromas como era en Taiyo, si bien sabe que la venganza lo llevaría a ser consumido por el Satsui no Hado, tal descuido es porque solo ha enfocado su mente en algo más importante, incluso Ryu y Sakura tenían pensado sacarlo de Keio para que pudiera relajarse y descansar de tanta presión.

Saki notó que la molestia de Seiko era tal que prefirió terminar el examen en silencio para luego salir a buscarlo y saber qué demonios le pasaba, lo encontró en el patio de atletismo bebiendo agua y luego en posición de kata, luego comprendió porque Seiko llegaba tarde y se quedaba dormido en clases.

-Seiko…

-Ah… Saki… si vienes a convencerme de pedir disculpas a la maestra te equivocas, abandonaré Keio.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-No me hagas recordar porque lo hago… sabes bien que debo controlar el Satsui no Hado y entre más disgustos paso, más riesgo tengo de que se apodere de mi.

-¿Crees que esa es la solución?

-Si, y además sé quien la asesinó.

¿?: Vaya… vaya… mí querida Saki, no deberías hablar con monos descontrolados.

En el momento en que aparece Elliott, Seiko lanzaba un Hadoken hacia él y todo Keio oyó la explosión que rápidamente salieron a observar lo que pasaba, la maestra solo miraba la escena mientras que Mel, Feiling, Sho y Kazuo se preparaban en caso de alguna emergencia. El inglés esquivaba fácilmente la onda de Seiko y luego intentaba provocarlo para dejarlo en vergüenza de todos y en especial de Saki.

-Tu… ¡miserable!

Seiko se iba al ataque cuando Saki se interponía en ambos - ¡Seiko cálmate! ¡Elliott no te ha hecho…

-¡ELLIOTT ASESINÓ A ROSALIE!

La cara de Mel cambió de repente, Feiling no lo podía creer y los otros dos tesoros sagrados no lograban comprender lo que sucedía.

-¿Ahora me culpas de la muerte de tu ex-novia? Eres patético, no tienes como probarlo.

-No tengo como probarlo, pero sé que tú fuiste.

-¡Seiko no digas mentiras!

-Tu Saki, deberías casarte con Elliott si tanto lo proteges, ¿acaso lo conoces tanto? Olvidé que se criaron juntos de niños.

-¡No digas esas tonterías! A mí también me dolió que ella muriera, pero no por eso culpo a otros sin pruebas.

-Que divertido… ahora eres toda una detective… sabes que Saki… no me interesa si lo defiendes, ME DAS LÁSTIMA.

Ante tantas palabras Saki no tuvo más opción que hacer callar a Seiko con una cachetada tan fuerte que los demás se sorprendieron al abrir ampliamente los ojos, jamás habían visto a un Seiko tan furioso y menos tan descontrolado, nadie creía que en solo unos meses el carácter alegre, feliz y divertido se desvaneciera en la rabia, ira y furia. Seiko comenzó a bajar la cabeza y no por las palabras que le dijo a la joven sino por la poca compresión que le tenía, por esto fue a buscar las pocas cosas que le quedaban e intentaba marcharse. Mel trato de detenerlo con los otros tres chicos, y lo lograron. – Vete de acá Elliott, vete antes que yo te haga callar con mis puños.

-Mel Masters, eres un rey como yo, tu padre tiene el mundo a sus pies y al igual que él tu defiendes la escoria. Jamás pensé que caíste tan bajo. Saki te esperaré pronto para cenar, Isabelle nos tiene preparado un banquete solo para nosotros dos.

-No, no iré, prefiero regresar al orfanato.

-Entonces será hasta una nueva oportunidad, adiós mi bella princesa.

Elliott se marchaba del lugar cuando los otros chicos trataban de levantar el ánimo de Seiko, Mel por su parte no dejaría pasar la opción de preguntarle si realmente él era el responsable de la muerte de Rosalie.

-Ven acá viejo, ignora a ese patán.

-Seiko, míranos – Sho lo ayudaba a levantarse – sabes que estamos contigo, te creemos.

-¿Ahora ustedes también?

-Saki, cállate y lárgate de acá – respondía Yagami – en vez de seguir criticando deberías apoyarnos, si no lo haces mejor vete con él y déjanos en paz.

La chica también estaba enojada ante las injurias, pero luego recordaba la promesa a Rosalie y cuando ella le mencionó del viaje del cual un boleto de retorno no existiría, a la vez sentía enojo hacia Seiko cuando le dijo que solo daba lástima al defender lo indefendible, su orgullo estaba herido y en vez de irse prefirió ignorar a los chicos el resto de la clase. La maestra se acercó a Seiko y notó su decaída, su rostro estaba pálido y parecía desorientado.

-Seiko… si quieres llamo a tus padres, y olvida el examen de hoy, no te ves bien y debes descansar.

-No hay descanso maestra… no puedo… ¡UOGH!

Seiko se tomaba el pecho, una sensación de ardor en su sangre y el bombeo continuo de su corazón lo hacían temblar, se sentía agitado e incluso con ganas de vomitar, el mareo era constante hasta que la maestra llamó a Ryu y Sakura para que vinieran urgentemente a buscar a Seiko.

-¡AGH! ¡Mi… cabeza! ¡Mi… Pecho!

El aura de Seiko cambiaba a color rojo y sus ojos pasaban a rojo sangre, antes que el Satsui no Hado se manifestase de nuevo, Sho y Kazuo lo atacaban con dos Shiki Yamibarai para inmovilizar al joven dragón y evitar que el poder oscuro reapareciera. Saki sintió el ki negro del alma de Seiko y prefirió regresar a él, lo vio débil y cansado, justo llegaron Ryu con Sakura y acompañados de Iori y Kira que estaban de visita.

-¡Seiko! ¡Seiko!

-Pa… pá…

-Seiko – lo abrazaba Sakura – ya está todo bien…

-Mamá… quiero morir… ¡no puedo soportar más el Satsui no Hado! ¡No puedo resistirlo!

Seiko comenzaba a llorar ante la desesperación e impotencia de no haber hecho nada, además de poseer el poder oscuro del Ansatsuken.

-Seiko… mi "Seikokoro"… ya estoy aquí… no te pasará nada malo. Yo… Ryoko y Ryu te ayudaremos… solo no estás…

-Al parecer lo provocaron, no hay otra explicación más para que el Satsui no Hado reapareciera, además que la muerte de Rosalie fue bastante dura ¿o me equivoco Ryu?

-No, Yagami, estás en lo cierto… ¿pero quién sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría esto?

-Fue Elliott padrino – contestaba Mel – Seiko lo acusa de la muerte de Rosalie y de la destrucción de Génova.

-Señor Hoshi, lo más adecuado es que Seiko no continúe en Keio, está claro que necesita de su ayuda, de su familia y de sus amigos, este cuadro depresivo no es menor y me he preguntado porque siempre llegaba tarde a clases y se quedaba dormido.

-Seiko quiere vengar la muerte de Rosalie, está claro, lo veo entrenar día y noche sin descanso.

-Debe haber sido muy duro.

-Pues claro maestra, esa chica murió en sus brazos.

-Para un artista marcial como usted debe saber cómo se siente.

-Así es, conllevé este poder oscuro durante muchos años desde niño, pero Seiko está más complicado ante la depresión que menciona.

-Lamento tener que atacarlo Ryu-san – replicaba Sho – pero preferíamos evitar que ese maldito poder se adueñara de Seiko.

-Lo sé Sho y gracias a ti y Kazuo.

-Pobre Seiko…

-Sé lo que se siente amor – respondía Iori a Kira – es lo mismo cuando tenía el disturbio de la sangre de Orochi, pero realmente Seiko necesita ayuda y pronto.

Una vez más calmados decidieron llevar a Seiko a Delta Red para hacerle algunos exámenes de rigor, Yagami y Kira se fueron para atender otros asuntos de Southtown y de urgencia. Seiko fue sometido a un trote, fuerza, destreza y otras habilidades más. Luego se fue a conversar con los chicos y Cammy traía los resultados a Ryu y Sakura que al parecer, no eran muy alentadores.

-No les tengo buenas noticias, al parecer Seiko está en problemas serios.

-Pues eso ya no es novedad, Cammy – contestaba Ryu – dinos.

-El Satsui no Hado ha avanzado considerablemente, no sé si Seiko podrá seguir soportándolo.

-¿Y la segunda? – replicaba Sakura.

-Ahm… quiero que me prometan que no le dirán nada a nadie, en especial a Seiko.

(Ambos) ¿De qué se trata?

-Seiko había encontrado un pedazo de tela en las manos de Rosalie ese día, hicimos una investigación de ADN a fondo de ello y… Seiko tiene razón, ese tal Elliott mató a Rosalie y fue el causante de la catástrofe de Génova.

Las caras de asombro de Ryu y Sakura eran obvias, ¿Cómo alguien como Elliott tendría tanto poder para no solo exterminar toda una cuidad sino también con la vida de Rosalie? Delta Red no sabía de ellos, pero razón había y justamente esas razones no fueron reveladas. – pero entonces…

…

Okey, lo entiendo… no te preocupes Cammy, yo me encargaré de entrenarlo.

-Ryu, no entiendes, cada vez que Seiko se vuelva más fuerte el Satsui no Hado hará lo mismo, tal como te pasó a ti.

-Demonios, creí que serviría… pero… ¿dices que Seiko debe abandonar las artes marciales?

-Recuerda que es Ansatsuken, Ryu. O Seiko deja de luchar… o es consumido por el poder oscuro.

…

…

-No Cammy, Ryu y yo seguiremos entrenando a Seiko, confiamos en él y sé que no se rendirá ante nada. – Sakura convencida se tomaba de la mano con Ryu – no por algo nosotros dos pasamos por lo mismo y sabemos que se siente.

…

-Entonces háganlo, y cuídenlo mucho.

Los Hoshi-Kasugano se iban de Delta Red para ir a buscar a Ryoko que jugaba en casa de Charlotte, Cammy mientras tanto escribía una carta, lápiz y papel para evitar a los hackers de la información que iba a mandar…

* * *

_Análisis de Hechos […]_

_[…] Descubrimos que "Black Hand's" es el nombre de la organización terrorista y contrabandista de drogas y armas, quienes fueron responsables de la muerte de los cinco estudiantes del Instituto Taiyo de Japón hace dos años atrás. Todos esos niños eran amigos de Rosalie, el objetivo de Bison._

"_Black Hand's" era una organización secundaria y principal proveedor de armas de Shadaloo, su líder era el señor […] Damon, su hijo Elliott de 19 años, heredó el negocio del señor […] Damon. Posee un carácter extraño, como psicosis con intención de dañar y poseer lo que sea. No se confíen de su edad, es despiadado como su padre… e incluso más que el mismo Bison._

_El objetivo que se le dio a "Black Hand´s" era secuestrar a Rosalie para que Bison obtuviera el Soul Power, usaron a Ryoko Hoshi de carnada para atraerla y cuatro jóvenes apodados "los Emperadores de Shadaloo" las secuestraron. Dos de ellos están libres de Bison y vivos: Ricardo Rodríguez de España y Shizuoka Honda de Estados Unidos; otro salió del control mental de Bison pero murió y ese es Mike Rogers de Jamaica, el otro de procedencia coreana llamado Lee Sung Ho escapó de la base y se unió a Shadaloo por cuenta propia._

_Seiko Hoshi, hijo de Ryu y Sakura Kasugano, y Mel Masters, hijo de Ken y Eliza Masters se infiltraron en la base de Shadaloo en el punto 48106 de Tailandia, ambos derrotaron a los cuatro mencionados y al parecer derrotaron a Bison._

_Luego de ello, Seiko había observado la sombra de Elliott en la explosión y escapó, un año después Rosalie es asesinada por el inglés y causó la destrucción de Génova por protegerla, y también el ataque a Rose._

_El objetivo ahora de Shadaloo al parecer es provocar que Seiko despierte por completo el Satsui no Hado, ¿con que fin? No lo sé._

_Sabemos el peligro que conlleva este poder oscuro, y lo sabemos de años anteriores, por eso necesitamos su ayuda. Si le envió esta carta es para que nadie más se entere, creemos que la corrupción en Delta Red, Interpol y las fuerzas norteamericanas regresaría para evitar el fracaso de su misión, por favor le ruego que solo usted y sus mercenarios a cargo sepan de esta noticia. Creemos que los ataques a Southtown están relacionados con esta organización a cargo de Elliott y coludidos con Howard Connection, por esta misma razón solicito su ayuda. Los padres de Seiko también conocen y prometieron no hablar._

_Para los mercenarios Ikari. Director Heidern._

_Atte._

_Directora de Interpol, Chun-Li Xiang._

_General de las fuerzas de Estados Unidos de América, William Guile._

_Y quien le escribe…_

_Coronel primero de Delta Red, Cammy White._

* * *

Mientras tanto llegaba la Luna llena en Europa, un castillo sombrío y oscuro hacia aparición en la punta de una de las montañas del norte de Rumania, una extraña aura rodeaba el lugar y un grupo de personas… más bien sirvientes atendían a un joven que estaba sentado en su sillón contemplando la vista de la Luna. Vestía un smoking negro con una corbata similar a un moño del mismo color, zapatos frac y sus ojos denostaban terror, miedo y perdición.

-¿Qué es este extraño poder?

-Esto señor Maximoff, es… parece un poder oscuro… y proviene de este mundo.

-¿Qué dices Q-Bee? ¿De un humano?

-Sí, de un humano.

-Tienes razón, pero jamás vi alguien con un poder tan oscuro en este mundo.

-A este poder lo llaman… Satsui no Hado, y lo posee este niño.

Uno de los sirvientes tenía extraños poderes y creaba un humo donde imágenes algo borrosas y luego finas se mostraban ante el joven.

…

…

…

Mmm… No es un niño, pero esta imagen es digna… este poder… es mejor que el Majigen que trató de crear Jedah, es oscuro, lleno de ira.

…

-Seiko Hoshi… ¡pronto nos veremos y sentirás el dolor de UN VAMPIRO DE CLASE "S"!

¡DE MI… EL HIJO DE LA NOBLEZA DEL MAKAI!

¡DE PIERRE MAXIMOFF!

Ahora es Pierre quien buscará este poder oscuro de Seiko, junto a Shadaloo, Elliott y ¿quién más? Cada vez más Seiko tiene nuevos enemigos y un nuevo desafío deberá enfrentar el dragón de viento.

Su alma esta en juego.

* * *

Darkstalkers es propiedad de Capcom, Pierre es un personaje ficticio y es el nuevo villano principal de la Saga.

Por motivos de limitación no puedo complementar a Darkstalkers como crossover cuando tengo que editar en "Manage Stories" de fanficion, pero esto trata de las intenciones de muchos de apoderarse del Satsui no Hado de Seiko.

sin más que decir, hasta luego y cuidense!


	3. Sombras y un pasado remoto

Antes de todo quiero decir que el trabajo de la semana me ha impedido hacer fics o terminar de avanzar otros (trabajo de 10 am hasta las 9pm... estúpida pobreza marginal xD)

Elliott: Marginal plebeyo...  
Yo: Me dices algo más y hablaré con tu madre Miki para que te deje sin galletas y deja de usar cuchillos por la sala!

Estos niños de hoy... 7('-')r

No tengo nada más que decir, solo aclarar que el carácter violento de Seiko en estos caps. es por que no controla el Satsui no Hado, lo mismo pasaba con Ryu.

Para mis tres lectores kawaiis (Honoo, Miki y Kein Sylvan) y a Fanfiction... (cielos como me arrastro :/ )

Los personajes de Street Fighter y Darkstalkers son propiedad de Capcom, los de King of Fighters son de SNK, el resto son ficticios y no tiene ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo III: Sombras y un pasado remoto

Los enemigos de Seiko poco a poco van apareciendo, no solo Bison sino Elliott quien también quiere el Satsui no Hado, pero no para poseerlo sino para hacerlo despertar en él. Ahora Pierre, el nuevo príncipe del Makai es quien quiere este poder oscuro de odio y rabia del Ansatsuken para el nuevo Majigen, ¿pero quién es realmente Pierre?

Es el hijo de la nobleza Maximoff, siendo más precisos el hijo bastardo de un amorío breve. Una vez que nació ocurrió lo mismo que con Morrigan, tenía un poder incontrolable y Demitri lo usaba para su provecho y someter a más personas que entraban al Castillo Zeltzereich como sirvientes, pues justamente una de ellas es la madre de Pierre. Pero el punto es que Demitri jamás quiso separar el poder de Pierre como lo hizo Belial Aensland y sin importar el riesgo que conllevaba contener una cantidad de poder oscuro, a Demitri le costó caro y 20 años después su propio hijo le arrebató la vida.

Ahora con Pierre como el nuevo dueño del castillo Zeltzereich, buscaba más poder para conquistar el Makai y luego dominar la Tierra como trataron Pyron en un comienzo… o el mismo Jedah Dohma. El demonio le ofreció un contrato a Pierre, una nueva alianza para juntos lograr el objetivo de ser los nuevos dueños de la Tierra, Pierre estaba a punto de firmar hasta el momento en que Jedah le mencionaba el Majigen: aquella dimensión que creó cuando resucitó que se alimenta del odio y la oscuridad y en donde las almas sufren. Queen Bee lo usa para mantener intacto su reino de abejas y Lord Raptor para saciarse de su odio en ellas. Pierre empezaba a sospechar de que Jedah solo lo utilizaba para usar el poder oscuro y enorme que poseía y finalmente terminó igual que Demitri: muerto. Ahora Jedah viaja como otra alma más del Majigen y Pierre buscaba eliminar a todo el que fuese un estorbo para dominar el Makai…

Algunos demonios murieron en el intento, solo unos pocos Darkstalkers sobrevivieron: Incluso Morrigan Aensland quien era en ese entonces la gobernante del Makai y quien ya tenía su poder completo tras la muerte de Belial y por la unión con Lilith… fue brutamente derrotada hace unos días. Una Catgirl llamada Felicia, un hombre lobo conocido como Gallon y la Darkhunter criada por Donovan Baine, Anita, la tuvieron que rescatar y llevarla a la Tierra inconsciente, en ese momento Ryu sintió la presencia extraña y los ayudó dejándolos en Setagaya mientras la súcubo se recuperaba de la paliza y siendo cuidada por Sakura y Chun-Li que estaba de visita. En ese momento los cuatro fueron exiliados del Makai y Pierre se autoproclamó el "Príncipe del Makai".

Ahora busca el poder similar para el Majigen inconcluso que Jedah dejó, pero no quiere usar su poder ya que es útil para continuar con la dominación del Makai, sino que busca un poder similar a aquello…

Y desafortunadamente es el Satsui no Hado de Seiko.

-Es hora de hacer una pequeña visita a ese tal Seiko, no parece tan fuerte como se veía… ¿Qué opinas Zabel Zarock?

-Que solo es un chiquillo enclenque, llorón y fastidioso.

-Gracias por tu respuesta… - Pierre acorralaba a Lord Raptor hacia una de las paredes del castillo y apretando con suma fuerza su garganta - ¿¡Eres un idiota!? ¡Ese chiquillo enclenque y llorón como dices posee el poder oscuro que necesito para completar el Majigen definitivo y abrir el puente de la dimensión infernal con la Tierra! ¡Ni siquiera sabes cómo es para enfrentarlo!

-L… ¡Lo lamento señor!

-Idiota… - el príncipe del Makai soltaba a Zarock y luego tomaba su lugar en el trono – Seiko posee el llamado Satsui no Hado, el oscuro poder asesino del arte marcial del Ansatsuken, que es capaz de llevar a la victoria aun cuando tengas que matar al oponente y estar a merced de la ira. Tengo entendido que su padre era un conocido de Morrigan, el peleador errante Ryu, quien fue perseguido justamente para apoderarse de su poder. También sé que su abuelo Gouki, era el poseedor de aquel poder y que terminó muerto años atrás a manos de Ryu.

…

Y ahora sé que Seiko es el hijo de Ryu, pero como no puede controlar ese poder me será más fácil apoderarme de él.

-Tiene razón señor…

-Deja de adularme Zarock, no es tu estilo… pero si en vez de ir a verlo, mejor tráiganlo acá. ¡Zarock! ¡Q-Bee! Quiero que me traigan vivo a Seiko Hoshi, pero si muere… ¡los mandaré al Majigen pero como almas!

Ambos Darkstalkers salían del Makai junto con otros demonios más para ir a la búsqueda de Seiko, Raptor y Bee solo cuchicheaban por lo idiota que era Pierre por momentos de locura hasta que presenciaron que el joven rumano los había escuchado.

Mientras tanto Seiko tenía que hacer una visita al centro de Tokio para atender asuntos con Kyosuke y pedir ayuda, Saki se vio obligada por Sakura a acompañarlo por si nuevamente el Satsui no Hado se volviese a manifestar ante Ken y Mel que estaban con precaución en su hogar. Ambos chicos caminaban cada cual por su lado, Saki llevaba su vara de metal para luchar y el japonés se extrañaba lo recurrente que era verla con aquella "arma".

-¿Siempre la llevas?

-Supongo…

-Sarcástica…

-Pues si no quieres no te acompaño más…

-Nadie te obligó a acompañarme…

-Tu madre fue y es porque se preocupa de ti…

-Si lo haces por obligación mejor déjame solo…

De pronto Seiko sentía un ki oscuro a su alrededor, una especie de agujero negro se formaba en pleno centro de la ciudad capital y varios demonios salían a interceptar al hijo del viento. Seiko tomaba su posición de guardia y Saki hacía lo mismo preparándose con su vara.

-¿Qué demonios son estas cosas?

-¿Acaso no lo ves? Son demonios, por supuesto. No quiero que te entrometas Saki.

-Por supuesto que…

Inmediatamente un demonio se lanzaba contra Saki y solo con instinto lograba dejar fuera de combate al primer rival. – Vaya, no eres rival para…

Al voltear se dio cuenta que Seiko estaba peleando contra cuatro de ellos al mismo tiempo, pero a la vez comenzó a darse cuenta que los golpes del chico eran cada vez más fuertes y al terminar se lanzaba al ataque contra otro y sin descanso, empezó a tener una sospecha así que mejor prefirió ayudarlo a pelear.

-¡Aoi Senpu Ga Fuku!

Saki tomaba su vara y como un torbellino en avance iba eliminando demonios, una parte de la conciencia de Seiko aparece y reacciona de la pelea, ve como la inglesa peleaba con fuerza y habilidad y al menos eso lo tranquilizó más, luego usaba la Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku para atraer a otros demonios más y mandarlos inconscientes a varias partes de la ciudad. Las demás personas solo miraban aterrados y atónitos por ver a dos jóvenes peleando contra demonios fuertes, uno de ellos lanzaba una llamarada por la boca y Seiko no tenía como defenderse hasta que…

-¡Hirahira Cho!

Saki se interponía y con su vara creaba una hélice que desviaba el ataque de fuego, Seiko notó que proyectaba su ki en la vara y eso solo sorprendió aun más. Finalmente juntos lograban derrotar a todos los demonios cuando Pierre aparecía junto a Lord Raptor y Q-Bee con su ejército de abejas, el aura naranja-carmesí era evidente para saber que era un vampiro y en especial un Darkstalker del Makai.

-Vaya… así que tú eres Seiko Hoshi, realmente te ves en mala condición.

-¿Quién rayos eres?

-Pues me presento… soy Pierre Maximoff, el príncipe del Makai y…

-Con eso es suficiente, ya sé el resto de tu historia…

-¿Toda? No lo creas mortal… tu eres lo que buscaba…

-¡A ver a ver vampirito de segunda clase! ¡Yo no bateó para ese lado!

-¿Quién hablaba de eso? Primero soy vampiro de Clase "S" por llevar este maldito apellido. Y Segundo… hablaba de tu poder…

En eso Pierre tomaba una gran velocidad y se llevaba a Saki contra sí mismo con las manos en forma de cuchillas apoyadas en su garganta, Seiko no tenía reacción y de pronto sus fuerzas empezaron a aumentar levemente. - ¿Decías algo Hoshi? Demuéstrame el poder oculto que tienes y la dejaré ir… o quizás no… es hermosa… bella… ¿Qué dices? ¿No quieres ser la princesa de un verdadero Castillo?

-¿Otro más que me confunde con Cybile? ¡Ya fue suficiente!

-¡Silencio! – Pierre apoyaba más aun su mano afilada contra el cuello de Saki – Sería una lástima matarte en estos momentos, me servirías más de esclava que de sirvienta en Zeltzereich. Vamos Seiko… ¡Muéstrame tu poder ahora o esta chica sufrirá las consecuencias!

-¡Ya basta!

Seiko comenzaba más a rugir que a gritar… y Tokio era la testigo de cómo Pierre pasaba sus manos lentamente por el cuerpo de Saki, incluso sobando sus colmillos con su cuello. Seiko jamás había tenido esta sensación con alguna chica, solo Rosalie que ahora está muerta era la única de la cual tenía presentimientos oscuros así… pero no… Pierre había lanzado una piedra fuerte contra la mente de Seiko quien solo miraba a una indefensa Saki amenazada por el príncipe del Makai y sus nuevos sirvientes que lo golpeaban sin poder atacarlo con algún Shinku Hadoken para separarlos.

-¡Agh! ¡No! ¡Otra vez no!

-Seiko…

-Saki… ¡Aghhh!

Los latidos suenan…

El corazón se agita…

El sudor da cuenta de la desesperación…

El momento está llegando…

…

Tomarse el pecho para la presión…

Morderse los labios de ira…

…

-… ¡GUOAAAAAAAHHH!

Otra vez el poder oscuro de Seiko se manifestaba, las pupilas se convertían en color rojo sangre y se tomaba con fuerza el pecho para oprimir el dolor, acto seguido se levantaba y rodeado por su aura roja oscura los monstruos provenientes del Makai que se acercaban a atacarlo eran alejados por los Hadoken púrpura de Seiko.

-Grrrrrr… ¡Houm!

Satsui ni Mezameta Seiko, o Evil Seiko regresaba para la venganza. Lanzaba un Messatsu Go Hado hacia los demonios que sin oposición recibían la onda asesina, otros lo atacaban pero eran rápidamente vencidos por el oscuro dragón de viento que luego dirigía su mirada contra Pierre…

-O… Ore no… Kobushi wa… ¡Shi wo motometeiru!

Seiko golpeaba la tierra con la pose de los Ansatsuken y con el grito de necesitar la sangre para sus puños se iba inmediatamente hacia Raptor y al ejército de abejas de Q-Bee.

-¡Houm! (Go Hadoken)

Raptor esquivaba con facilidad la onda purpura y Q-Bee usaba a sus abejas para rodear a Seiko y extraer su energía vital… luego las abejas se retiran y dejaban pequeñas marcas de sangre en el cuerpo del oscuro que solo reía ante la ingenuidad de ambos Darkstalkers.

-Je je… ¿crees que con unas abejitas me derrotarás?

-Ellas extraen tu energía, mortal. Ya no puedes hacer nada para moverte.

-Eso mismo creen tus abejas…

-¿¡Cómo!?

Las abejas de Q-Bee comenzaron a explotar ante el drenaje de energía oscura, el Satsui no Hado era tan poderoso e incluso Seiko se tomaba su sangre y la colocaba sobre su rostro en señal de desafío y de amor por el dolor. – ahora es mi turno… ¡ZETSU! ¡OURAAA!

Seiko conectaba 6 Shoryukens cancelados y al final terminaba con un Go Shoryuken de 3 impactos en el aire para Q-Bee, un pequeño dragón oscuro salía de sus manos… era el Messatsu Go Shoryu… el Puño del Dragón Destructor. Luego iba hacia Raptor para terminar el combate y eliminar a Pierre.

-Eso…. ¡Eso! ¡Ese es el verdadero poder que quería…

¡MESSATSU… OURA!

Un Messatsu Go Hado salía de las manos de Seiko en dirección a Pierre que soltaba a Saki para esquivar la técnica y desaparecer hacia el Makai, Raptor peleaba con Seiko quien desaparecía entre la tierra con ataques cortantes, Saki solo miraba aterrada y cuidada por las personas que miraban como un joven tranquilo se convertía en el nuevo amo de los puños.

-¡Eres lento mocoso! ¡No soy cualquier Zombie!

En pocos segundos Seiko evitaba el ataque de Lord Raptor con el Ashura Senku y mandarlo a los aires con el Messatsu Go Rasen y agarrarlo con el Hyakki Gosai para enviarlo a estrellarse con las abejas de la Reina Bee, luego caía a tierra cuando los demonios y ambos Darkstalkers desaparecen rumbo al Makai. Seiko seguía descontrolado y mandaba varios Go Hado hacia todo el centro de Tokio y las personas huían para evitar ser alcanzados por las ondas oscuras de Seiko, Saki no tenía tiempo para buscar a Ryu así que ella misma trataba de regresar a Seiko a la normalidad.

-¡Seiko! ¿¡No me recuerdas!?

-¡Agh! ¡Hoooum!

Otro Go Hado mandaba Seiko hacia Saki que no se movía, la onda había fallado y luego se acercaba a atacarla con un Messatsu Go Shoryu, en ese momento miró los ojos color ocre de Saki y el destello del ataque desaparece totalmente. Seiko había vuelto a la normalidad y notó que Saki le había tomado las manos y apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo del joven, él miraba a los ojos y la chica había hecho lo mismo, la lluvia que llegaría minutos más tarde sería el testigo del primer encuentro cara a cara entre Seiko y Saki…

…

No querían dejar de mirarse y por un momento el rencor consumido de Seiko desaparecía al igual que el carácter frio de Saki, luego de que la lluvia golpeara sus cuerpos y cada gota simbolizaba el llanto del cielo ante los dos jovenes. Tras unos minutos, ambos reaccionaron repentinamente.

-Yo… perdón Saki, yo…

-Olvídalo, lo importante es que ahora estás bien…

-Sí, gracias…

-No debes darme las gracias…

-Pero, ya salvaste a mi hermana de un accidente y… ahora me salvaste a mí…

(Sonrojo) No digas esas cosas, solo… hice lo que cualquier persona haría…

-Por mi nadie lo hubiera hecho…

-Quizás… Rosalie… pero…

-Pero ella está muerta…

…

-Pero me dijo que debía seguir buscando lo que necesito para seguir viviendo…

-Entonces hazlo, estoy segura que pronto lo encontrarás…

Saki aun veía que Seiko estaba débil físicamente por la descarga de ki oscuro y por los masivos ataques a los demonios del Makai, lo apoyaba en su hombro para llevarlo al orfanato para curarlo de las heridas ocasionadas por Raptor y Q-Bee. Allí Mai, la tía de Saki se encargaba de sanar las heridas de hemorragia y los golpes que sufrió.

-Este chico es fuerte, es increíble que haya soportado todo eso y… esos demonios me aterran mucho…

-No te preocupes tía, yo los protegeré.

-No… Saki… ellos no son de este mundo, lo digo porque papá peleo con algunos de ellos en el pasado… son más tenebrosos y solo buscan dolor…

-¿Entonces cuál es tu plan? ¿Si dices que ese tal… Pierre busca tu poder oscuro?

-¿¡Po… Poder Oscuro!?

-No te alarmes tía, solo que… como decirlo… te lo diré pronto… pero confía en él, no te hará nada…

-Oh… bueno… (Suspiro) Supongo…

-Gracias… Mai-san, ahora a esperar que papá llegue a buscarme…

Luego de unos minutos llegaba Ryu al orfanato para buscar a Seiko, agradeciéndole a Mai y a Saki por la gratitud se teletransportan hacia Setagaya donde no solamente estaban ellos, sino que Sakura y Chun-Li también se encontraban en casa vigilando el sueño de Morrigan que aun estaba inconsciente. Anita se lamentaba no haber acabado antes con la dinastía Maximoff cuando había oportunidad, Lilith mientras tanto solo esperaba a que su "hermana" despertara y explicara la verdadera razón por la cual un Darkstalker y noble Makai como Pierre quiere el Satsui no Hado de Seiko.

...

-Ya está despertando...

-... Ahm... ¿Dónde rayos estoy?

-Estás en Tokio, Morrigan, Maximoff te atacó y entre Anita, Felicia y Lilith te trajeron acá.

-R... ¿Ryu? Te ves... más viejo...

-Pos claro si yo no soy vampiro, Sakura no es sucubo, ¿Cómo demonios piensas que estoy joven? ¿Acaso bebí de la fuente de la juventud?

-Y además eres sarcástico... nunca eras así...

-Lo que pasa señorita Aensland es que Ryu por fin dejó de ser menso y se casó con Sakura hace casi 25 años atrás... - agregaba Ken - y ahora tienen dos hijos y viven...

-¿¡QUE RYU SE CASÓ CON SAKURA!? ¿¡LA QUE ERA ESCOLAR!? ¿¡Y TIENEN DOS HIJOS!?

...

-Gracias por dar tantos detalles compadre - Respondía un sarcástico Ryu.

-Para eso están los compadres je je je...

-El punto Morrigan es que fuiste atacada por el hijo de Demitri y ahora quiere tu cabeza, dice que es la única forma de gobernar eternamente el Makai y comenzar un nuevo reinado en la Tierra.

-Eso mismo, pero buscaba un poder para crear un Majigen definitivo y buscaba a un tal… Seiko.

-Seiko es mi hijo, Morrigan, y por lo que Saki nos dijo buscaban el Satsui no Hado.

-Pero si apenas es un joven…

-Por lo que he escuchado de Gouken-sama y Retsu yo también lo manifesté y cuando apenas tenía 14 años, mucho antes de que fuera atacado, quizás por eso Gouki se empeñaba antes en tratar de que sacara el Hado oscuro de mi. Es de familia…

-Es mi culpa, tendría que haber eliminado antes a todos los Maximoff…

-Ya no te tortures, además que eres la única Darkhunter que nos cae bien – respondía una anímica Felicia – Anita, solo tenemos que…

-¿Ves como está Aensland? Por mi culpa estaremos así todos.

-Aquí no hay culpables ni nada, veamos bien… Primero, Pierre es el hijo bastardo de Demitri ¿cómo? No lo sabemos. Segundo, quiere crear el Majigen inconcluso que dejó Jedah con el Satsui no Hado de Seiko para abrir una nueva dimensión y así apoderarse del Makai por completo y la Tierra. Tercero, no es el único que busca el Satsui no Hado sino que... – Ryu comenzaba a recordar otras palabras de Cammy en el momento en que se le hicieron los exámenes a Seiko.

_Y averiguamos esto también Ryu._

_-¿Qué es?_

_Habían un sicario principal de Bison y ese era el padre de Elliott, el señor […] Damon, y tenía un guardaespaldas personal, un traficante menor de la misma altura que su jefe… su nombre es Kai… Kai Nozomi…_

_(Ambos)¿¡Nozomi!?_

_-Así es, y familiares tiene, una hermana llamada Mai y una hija llamada Saki…_

_-¡No puede ser! (Sakura impresionada con la noticia)_

_-Por favor, no le digan nada de esto a nadie, yo me encargaré…_

-¿Y Ryu?

-Y… otros más también lo quieren.

-Y cuarto, Ryu, -agregaba Ken - Seiko "no controla el Satsui no Hado".

En problemas todos trataban de buscar la solución a enfrentar a un joven que no solo fue capaz de dejar a Morrigan en ese estado, sino que su fuerza era incomparable, casi al mismo nivel que Bison. Seiko se levantaba en ese momento y una mirada firme le lanzó a Ryu. – Papá… si es así entréname más, no me quiero esconder mientras otros me buscan.

-Déjanos a nosotros Seiko.

-No papá, no me quiero ocultar como niña, si ellos me quieren a mi me tendrán. ¿De qué sirve proteger si me estás restringiendo lo demás? Sabes que a toda costa me tendré que enfrentar a cualquier otro demonio, y si tú no estás no gritaré para que vengan a defenderme, sino que yo mismo los derrotaré.

…

…

-No por algo llevo el apellido Hoshi y Kasugano.

Las palabras de Seiko eran rígidas y llenas de convicción, sabía perfectamente que era el blanco de quienes quieren su poder oscuro para quizás que fines. Los demás solo miraban como el miedo que tenía días atrás había desaparecido y ahora tendría que sufrir lo mismo que Ryu: enfrentar a su propio demonio que lleva dentro. Sakura solo se acercó a colocar su mano en el hombro del chico mientras miraba sus ojos firmes.

-Es lógico que seas nuestro hijo, tal como dices Seiko… ni Ryu y no nos escapamos para evadir los problemas, los enfrentábamos siempre.

...

-Si es así entonces prométeme que entrenarás duro.

-Esa no es promesa mamá... Mi promesa es derrotar a Pierre.

...

-Si es así Seiko... Entonces descansa el resto del fin de semana, a partir del lunes entrenarás en serio.

Seiko respondía asintiendo con cabeza, los Darkstalkers exiliados y Anita se refugiaban en Sujaku mientras los guerreros buscaban la manera de vencer a Pierre evitando que Seiko despierte nuevamente el Satsui no Hado.

Pero lo más increíble fue la mirada directa de Saki hacia Evil Seiko, pareciera como si realmente se repitiera la historia de Ryu y Sakura, de aquella joven escolar de secundaria que lo sacó del poder oscuro en muchas ocasiones incluyendo ante el mismo Bison. ¿Será que algo de esta historia no es coincidencia?

...

Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

para finalizar: Ahora el Satsui no Hado es el culpable...

PD: y eso que incluí algo de trolleo... (estúpido Ken xD)


End file.
